


Stumbling into Heaven

by Starless_Void



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: I like writing so look who did another terrible thing!, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but its more fluff than anything, i just want to see tim and jason happy, idk - Freeform, ok there is some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Void/pseuds/Starless_Void
Summary: Tim stumbles upon Jason's sanctuary and can't leave due to a storm. Not that he had it in his mind to leave at all...





	Stumbling into Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse. I am just JayTim trash.

Jason didn't like severe thunder storms. He wasn't afraid of a little lightning, but Bruce insisted they all stay in tonight on account of the weather. Jason agreed but refused to spend an evening trapped in the manor with the other Robins and Bruce. He opted to stay in his favorite safe house, an older, spacious farmhouse on the outskirts of Gotham. 

It was pretty far removed from the city, so it wasn't often that he could stay there. He used his offshore drug lord money he kept from his early days as the crazy Red Hood to buy it, so he was fairly sure nobody knew of its existence. 

Jason glanced at the rain coming down in sheets through his favorite window, one at the back of the house, overlooking the edge of a forest. He had no neighbors for miles and the lights and sounds of the city were a faraway memory. He lay the book he was reading on his chest, 'Jurassic Park', one of his all time favorites, and let his eyes drift shut. 

It's almost like he can still hear the hum of the city. Except there was only the sound of one engine. And it was getting louder. 

"Fuck." Jason carefully put a bookmark in his book, dogearing was for heathens, and set it down gently on the coffee table by his feet. Then stomped over to one of the front windows and pulled one of the curtains back.

There was one stray light that he could make out through the downpour and because of the deafening sound of the rain, it was too close for him to turn off his lights and pretend he wasn't home. 

"Who the fuck is driving in this weather with one fucking headlight out?" Jason mumbles, watching it get closer. His eyes began to widen as the vehicle got closer and he could see it clearer. "A motorcycle?!" 

Jason was stunned. This weather would be hard to drive an armored tank through, let alone a car. But a fucking motorcycle? That was suicide. 

He didn't even bother to put the curtain down or turn his light off. Whoever had the skill to drive a bike through this deserved a good shot at him. Damn.

Recovering from his stupor, he let the curtain fall and rushed to his armory to grab some weapons. When he got back to the window, the motorcycle was pulling into his driveway and Jason had his sniper in position. The rain blocked his sight though and still couldn't make out who it was, or give him a clear shot. 

The headlight cut out and the engine shut off. Jason slid to his front door, gun in each hand, and waited. 

Sure enough, heavy footsteps sounded on his porch and stopped in front of the door. 

Jason knew better than to try and look through the door sight. That was inviting a shot to his head. 

"Hello? I'm sorry but can I use your phone?" The muffled voice sounded tired and defeated through his steel re enforced door and he lowered his guns slightly, because it was very familiar.

Jason holstered his guns and against all his instincts peeked through the door sight. Red Robin was standing there, on Jason's porch, soaking wet with his arms wrapped around himself, shivering. "Son of a-"

He unlocked the seven different door mechanisms, you can never be too careful, and swung the door open to usher the kid inside. 

Tim allowed himself to be ushered in, not even looking at Jason, just mumbling a string of, "Thank you so much, I wont be here for long, I just need to use your phone."

When Jason closed the door and finished relocking his door he spun around to see Tim looking at him, with his mouth open in shock, his domino sliding off his face from the rain.

"Jason? What are you doing here? Did you get stuck in the rain too?" Jason could feel the kids tired brain working at about 20% capacity and smirked. 

He strode over to a closet and got the second biggest towel out, handing it to the kid. "Listen, Timmy, I let you crash here for the night, and you never tell anyone about this place. Deal?" 

It was like Tim didn't even hear him. The kid was staring at the towel with something approaching awe. He made no move to take it, and the seconds that streatched on were worrying Jason. 

"Um, Tim? You all right buddy?" Jason was getting concerned. The kid could be weird, but this was a whole other level. When Tim continued to show no signs of life, Jason unfolded the towel and tucked it around the kid's shoulders. His hand brushed Tim's face and it was ice cold. "Shit, Tim!"

Jason put an arm around the kid and led him to the bathroom, getting him to sit on the toilet seat while Jason drew him a bath. The bath was a jacuzzi, and one of Jason's favorite spots to read. He spared no expense on this place and didn't even bother to hide the bath bombs and bubble bath bottles that lined the shelves. Not that Tim even noticed. It just seemed to occur to him that he was not looking at the towel anymore. 

"Jason?" Tim sounded tired and Jason could tell he was nearing collapse. Luckily, the tub filled quickly and Jason was able to get Tim to strip out of his uniform. Even if the kid moved slower than a damn glacier. 

Now naked, but still shivering, Tim stood in the middle of Jason's secret sanctuary refusing to let go of the towel. 

"Look, you can have it back when you get out, but you need to warm up or you will get sick." Tim blinked slowly. Nodded. And made no move to give up the towel.

"Ok, so the towel. Tim. Give me the towel." Jason was not a patient person and had to grit his teeth to stop from yelling. Tim shook his head and pulled the now wet and cold towel tighter around himself. 

Jason just stared. He had heard stories from Dick about how sometimes Tim would stay up for days on end and work himself until he was in a zombie/child state. He just thought the man was exaggdurating.

Jason forced his body to relax, realizing how tense he was and took a deep breath. Then stripped himself and picked up Tim, ripping the soaking towel away from him and tossing it into the hallway, out of reach.

Tim cried in distress, and weakly fought to get the item back but Jason moved to stand in the tub and lowered them both down. Tim seemed to forget about the towel as he was encased in the most heavenly water to ever exist in the entire universe. Jason loosened his grip on him and Tim took the opportunity to lay back against the other side of the tub. He felt his back slipping down the side of the tub but couldn't find it in him to care as the water went past his mouth and then nose and then eyes until he was completely submerged. 

Jason swore, reaching down and lifting a sputtering Tim out of the water, spinning him so that Tim's back was against Jason's chest.

Tim mumbled some words that sounded like numbers but Jason was too angry to care. He was really looking forward to a relaxing night. Alone. Now he was stuck in a bath with a twenty year old kid who couldn't even keep his own head above the water. Jason had half a mind to let him drown. 

But he was past his crazy and murderous stage. The effects of the lazarus pit still plagued him from time to time, but it was now confined to nightmares and the occasional panic attack. He was clear minded. The tension he realized he built up again bled from his body, the warm water soaking it up. Jason leaned his head back and sighed. 

A gurgle of bubbles brought him back and he glanced down. 

"Goddammit!" Jason had loosened his hold for two fucking seconds and the kid slipped down his chest and was now submerged. Again. Jason grabbed Tim under the armpits and lifted him out, twisting him so that they were eye to eye. 

Jason opened his mouth to scold him but choked when Tim sprayed him with bath water that he got in his mouth. Jason was stunned. He sputtered and cursed. The water/spit Tim attacked him with was in his mouth and up his nose and some of it was probably in his eyes. Tim was giggling, the excess water running down his chin. Jason tightened his grip on the kid, ready to throw him across the room. 

Tim was looking at him, right in his eyes. Jason was thrown off. Tim hadn't looked Jason in the eyes since... before Jason died. There was so much raw emotion behind his gaze. Jason felt his face heating up, unused to such undivided attention.

"All right, that's about as much as I can take in one night. You need to get some sleep." Jason needed to get away from the kid. He was now incredibly uncomfortable, noticing how naked they both were and how close their bodies were. Jason nudged the drain with his foot and stood up on shaky legs, still holding Tim under the armpits. He extended his arms, making sure to put as much distance between them as possible. 

Once Jason had them both dry and wrapped in fluffy towels, he sat Tim down on his couch. "Stay." He ordered, pointing at Tim. Then he went into his room and changed into some boxers and a loose pair of sweatpants. He grabbed a t-shirt and opened a new bag of boxers for Tim. Jason turned around and nearly fell on his ass when he saw Tim standing in his doorway like some sort of shadow demon. 

"Jesus, Tim. What the fuck?" Jason swore, more angry at himself for his reaction. He threw the items of clothing at Tim and stepped past him to get a blanket and a pillow for Tim. He was not giving the kid his bed. No, the kid showed up unannounced and ruined his evening. He was getting the couch. 

After unceremoniously tossing the stuff onto his couch, Jason stomped to his room to retrieve the little brat. 

He really shouldn't have been surprised that Tim was now curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed. His favorite bed. His secret bed. Jason closed his eyes and sighed. Then walked over to Tim and scooped him up bridal style.

Tim was still awake, but barely. He wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and stuffed his face in his naked chest, the hair tickling his nose. 

Jason was 100% done with this shit. He plopped Tim down on his couch and threw the blanket over him. Tim grabbed the pillow Jason had put there and seemed to fall asleep in seconds. Jason quickly shuffled to his room, turning off the lights as he went. He would give Tim hell tomorrow. The kid owed him big time. 

 

Jason awoke to the feeling of another body pressed flush against his own. He knew who it was without opening his eyes. Against his better judgement, Jason opened his eyes. A glance to his left told him the time. 8:30 am. He could also see that the rain had not let up in the slightest since the night before, sheets of water bombarded the glass of his window with powerful blows. 

A glance to his right and he was nose to nose with a sleeping Tim. The kid must have used the heavy rain to cover his movements during the night and slipped back into the bed. Jason couldn't find it in him to be angry though. He took in the person next to him. Tim was a pretty boy. It was one of the things that Jason hated him for back when he was mad from the lazarus pit. The kid was beautiful, long lashes a striking contrast to smooth porcelain skin, high cheekbones, pink flushed lips. He was everything that Jason wasn't. He was pretty, he was rich, born to the upper class, he was business savy, a tech whiz and his sleep patterns were almost as erratic as Bruces. No wonder he replaced him.

Jason was lost in his self depricating thoughts, he didn't notice that Tim had opened his eyes. Tim stared at the face he had admired for all these years. He was so masculine, so undeniably handsome. His usually smirking lips were currently frowned and the crease above his eyebrows was an indicator that the man was thinking of something bad. 

Tim brought up a slightly shaking hand to brush against Jason's cheek. The man started but was unable to hide the flash of pain and sorrow in time. Tim felt a piece of his heart crumble at the sight. He didn't think. He acted. 

Tim pushed upwards and hesitantly brushed his lips against Jason's. The man let out a surprised huff but his eyes fluttered shut and he found himself giving into the kiss. After a while, Tim was no longer satisfied with the lazy pace, and he dug a hand through Jason's hair, tugging gently. 

Jason was caught off guard. His thoughts were in a dark place, but the feeling of lips against his brought him back into the real world and he found himself kissing Tim Drake. It's not totally his fault that he kissed back. It would be... rude to pull back. Yeah. Rude. And Jason was many things, but he was not rude.

Opening his mouth, Jason tentativly probed the boy's lips with his tongue, tracing their outline before Tim opened them with a small whine, his tongue coming out to play with Jason's.

Tim let his hands wander Jason's chest, marveling at all the dense muscle and mapping the places that made the man push up onto his touch. His other hand stayed firmly in Jason's hair, making sure the other man couldn't leave.

Not that the thought even crossed Jason's mind. He never really stopped to question his sexuality, but he was certainly not straight. Not the way that his hands found the guy's hips and pulled him onto his lap, and the way they then strayed to squeeze the ass of said guy. He was inexplicably delighted to find that the kid had disposed of his underwear at some time during the night, so Jason could knead the flesh in his rough hands.

Tim let out an obscene moan at having his ass grabbed, and pulled away slightly from the intense kiss, a bridge of saliva still connecting their lips. They were both panting heavily and Tim was sure Jason's look of bliss was mirrored on his own face.

"Are you alright with this? With... me?" Tim had to ask. Had to hear the words from Jason's mouth. Had to make sure this was real. That he was really straddling his crush in his bed, lips swollen from heavy kissing.

A corner of the man's mouth quirked up, giving Tim one of his infamous smirks. "Shouldn't I be asking you that, kid? 'Cause I sure as hell am happy with how this is goin." He punctuated his statement with a rough squeeze of his ass, earning a low moan from Tim. This was all the encouragement he needed before diving back in and devouring Jason's mouth again.

This kid was full of more surprises than Jason could handle. I mean shit, the kid really wanted him? Him? The family fuck up? One of the people Bats uses as an example of who not to be like? That the kid even liked him at all astounded Jason, but that he wanted all of him? It was too good to be true. Not that Jason could think about anything anymore because Tim just put his full weight on Jason's hips and started rocking.

"Fuck, Tim." Jason pulled away from Tim's sinful mouth and moaned as he went right for Jason's exposed neck, biting and sucking a mark just under his jaw. Jason needed to get some control back. He moved his hands from Tim's ass, dragging them up his back and tugging on the shirt he gave him to wear, signaling that he wanted it off. 

Tim was more than happy to oblige, and when he took his mouth off Jason's neck to sit up and pull the shirt over his head, Jason followed him, running his hands up his back and lightly nipping at Tim's adams apple. 

The kid nearly fell apart, rubbing himself desperately on Jason's lap to get some friction. "Jason, oh god, Jay. Hmmmmm," Tim was finding words more and more difficult the longer Jason nipped and licked at his neck, leaving numerous marks that would be sacreligious to cover up.

"Slow down, babe." Jason bit down on his collar bone, immediately replacing his teeth with his tongue to soothe the sting. "We aren't even close to being done." His promise hanging in the air, he flipped them over, crowding Tim under him and kissed him fiercely, pulling away with a final bite to his bottom lip. 

Tim whined when Jason pulled his body off of him, feeling cold and unsatisfied. "I just gotta get something real quick baby, I'll be right back." With that, Jason hopped off the bed and went over to his drawer to retrieve the bottle of lube and some condoms he always kept just in case. Grabbing what he needed, Jason turned back to the bed and tosses the items next to Tim before crawling over him and kissing him deeply. 

Tim moaned at the renewed heat and contact and wrapped his lithe legs around the man's waist before he was flipped over again so he was back to sitting on Jason's lap, never breaking their kiss. 

Bringing both hands to tangle in Jason's hair, Tim deepened the kiss, barely noticing what Jason was doing with his hands. It wasn't until a slightly cold and very slippery finger rubbed against his hole that Tim knew what was happening. His whole body clenched in anticipation. He had never done this with a guy before, but had watched a lot of videos that gave him some idea of what to expect. 

Jason laughed silently, chest rubbing against Tim. "Relax, baby, you need to relax. I gotta loosen you up. Don't you want me to fill you up with my cock? Huh? Don't you want me to fuck you senseless? Until you can't remember any word other than my name?" Jason had the most filthy mouth Tim had ever known and his words, while crude, turned him on even more, his body relaxing to press further into Jason. 

"A-Ah..." Tim let out a weak whine when Jason wormed his finger past the rings of muscle and pushed in, knuckle deep. Tim was not sure how he felt about having something inside of him. It stung a little at first but now he didn't know how to feel about it. Until Jason curled his finger and found his prostate. 

Tim's body shuddered and he opened his mouth to yell, only to have Jason swallow the sound, thrusting his tongue into Tim's mouth in time with his rubbing. Tim was far too blissed out to realize when Jason added a second finger, and only the slight sting from the stretch of a third brought words to Tim's mouth.

"Jason, stop teasing." It was more of a plead than the intended demand but Jason was too excited to tease him. Another time perhaps. And there would be other times. Many other times, if he had anything to say about it.

Jason reached for a condom but Tim blocked his movement. "No condom. Want to feel you." That was a command Jason was more than willing to follow. Pulling his fingers out of Tim earned him a low whine, but a firm slap to his thigh turned it into a choked off moan. Jason grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his hand, coating his cock and positioned the head at Tim's twitching opening. 

"Tell me if it ever gets to be too much, Tim. Tell me if it starts to hurt and we'll stop. No questions, no judgment. Okay?" Jason was in uncharted waters, having only a slight idea of what he was doing, relying on common sense more than anything. But he needed Tim to know that it was all right if he wanted to stop.

Tim appreciated the sentiment, unnecessary as it was. He brought one of his hands up to softly caress one of Jason's cheeks. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, Tim said two words that would stay with Jason for the rest of his second life. "Fuck me."

Needing no more encouragement, Jason rolled his hips upward, pushing the head of his cock past the loosened rings of muscle and Tim whimpered, biting his lip to stop the other embarrassing noises from escaping his mouth. 

Jason had to fight to not loose himself right then and there. He took a shaky breath and pushed up a little more, his hands on Tim's hips keeping the teen from sinking down all the way all at once. "Tim, baby, fuck you're so tight." Jason was not oblivious to the way Tim relaxed earlier when Jason talked dirty, and was rewarded now with the teen taking another inch of him. 

Tim, no longer caring about the noises that left his mouth, tried to push all his weight down onto the throbbing cock, needing to feel the fullness as soon as possible. Jason's grip on him was iron, preventing him from doing so.

Once Tim's hips were flush with Jason's, the hands holding him down moved up to his chest, probably to go to his hair or neck, but froze when Tim moaned and tightened around him. Jason had absently brushed a thumb over one of his nipples, a place that Tim never played with, due to their oversensitivity. Watching Tim's face intently, Jason lightly pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Tim jerked, walls clenching around Jason's throbbing length, and Tim let out a high pitched whine. Jason was grinning, and Tim nearly died from shock when he brought his lips to his chest and kissed a swollen bud. 

"Jason! Ah!" Tim thrust his chest outward, and Jason took the invitation, lavishing one side with his tongue and the other with his fingers, all while slowly starting to grind his hips upward. 

The teen was fighting to stay upright and when teeth gently tugged on one of his nipples, he felt himself fall forward. Jason, quick to act, rolled them over so that Tim was on his back. All without pulling out and keeping his mouth on Tim's chest.

Jason went to stroke Tim, but his hand was batted away with a breathy, "Want to come from your cock." Jason was not going to argue with that.

Hands in his hair made him pull away from his task, and he allowed himself to be pulled up for a messy kiss. From this angle, Jason felt like he was going deeper into the teen, and started to thrust in earnest, nearly pulling all the way out before sinking back in, setting a slow pace to keep himself in check.

"Jay, please. Please, harder, Jay," Tim was rambling, and his nails were leaving claw marks up and down his back but Jason didn't mind one bit. 

"Jesus, Tim. Don't want to hurt you. God you are taking me so well, so deep. You gunna come untouched for me baby?" Jason huffed, he was on the verge of snapping, nearing the edge himself, his hands undoubtably leaving bruises on the teen's hips. He was barely aware of the praises falling from his lips as he let go, slamming into Tim mercilessly. 

"Such a good boy, taking all of me. You feel so tight and hot around me, God you feel so good, Tim." Tim shuddered at the praise, secretly preening at the attention, and lifted his hips, slightly changing the angle of Jason's thrusts.

"Oh, FUCK," Tim screamed as Jason began to hit his prostate dead center with each thrust, and felt a growing heat low in his belly. "Jay, Jason, I'm- Fuck- I'm close," Tim thrashed his head back and forth in pleasure, and when Jason brought one of his hands up to play with his chest, he nearly blacked out with the intensity of his orgasm.

Tim opened his mouth in a silent scream, and watched as his dick shot out thick ropes of come without being touched. Tim's orgasm had him clenching around Jason roughly and with a final, brutal thrust, Jason coated Tim's insides with his come, groaning Tim's name over and over.

The feeling of Jason emptying himself into him prolonged Tim's orgasm, and he continued to come even when he was empty, his walls milking Jason for every drop.

His arms no longer supporting him, Jason pulled out and let himself fall next to Tim on the bed, throwing a possessive arm over the smaller man. 

Tim was too tired to move, but reveled in the feeling of being fucked out and full of Jason's come. They both drifted to sleep, the pounding rain on the roof lulling them to sleep.


End file.
